1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there is known a game configured so that a player aims to locate a body part in a given position at a given time. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-231904 discloses a game device that executes a game configured so that a player aims to locate a foot on a button of a mat-type controller located at the foot in time with a music track.